The Revealed, Sequal to The Unknown
by MadRoswellFan
Summary: This is a sequal, so please read my other story the Unknown first! Someone comes back to Roswell...Please R&R!
1. Prologue

This is the prologue to the sequal of "The Unknown" -http/ read this first or you will not know new character or plot!

Please R&R! Its what I write for! I dont know whether to continue this story so please review with your comments!

Disclaimer - I do not own Roswell or any part there of. The occupier (the occupiers name will be mentioned later in this story!) is my own character!

Thanks

MadRoswellFan aka Melanie

**

* * *

**

The Revealed

Prologue

_One month on from events in "The Unknown". It is late at night. __A tall dark empty building stands in a remote area of New Mexico. The building is covered in dust and grime, for no one had entered its doors for years it was believed. However, this had not been true for the last few weeks. The new "occupier" of the building entered, followed by her disciple. _

"Get the communicator" the occupier intoned.

_The disciple rushed forwards and waved his hand in front of a dirty black wall. For a few seconds the wall shone with a blue light, as though instantly the darkness and dirtiness had been cleansed. The disciple thrust his hand deep into the wall and extracted from it a strange looking device. The instant his hand was removed the wall regained its original dank state. The disciple rushed back to his master and gave the device over. The occupier turned the device over, stroking it lovingly. The occupier then took position and concentrated._

_A column of green light appeared before the occupier. _

"I request back up." The occupier said.

_The green light formed two, dark black, oval shaped eyes._

"Do you have a plan?" The light replied, forming words that seemed to come from all around the room.

"Yes. There is no way I can lose. But I need zentradi" the occupier stated.

"Zentradi? How many? This plan had better work my love, you know I will not take failure lightly" said the voice calmly.

"5. I know. I will not fail you my king" the occupier replied.

"Very well" the light replied and vanished.

_The occupier grinned devilishly. The occupier dismissed the disciple, who turned and strode out of the room, but not before the occupier had whispered in to the air._

"Now its my turn to play Max"

* * *

PLEASE R&R! 


	2. Eternal Love

Disclaimer - I do not own Roswell or any part there of.

Thanks for the nice review kissmekate. I know that I didn't go to Roswell for the last bit, but I tend to write small bits at a time, so my chapters will be short and sweet so that i can upload them every few days.

Prewarning! -- My story is very different from others! It quite a dark storyline. Please give my story a chance, but as I say, is VERY different from others. So i hope you like

Please R&R! It makes writing worthwhile!

MadRoswellFan aka Melanie

* * *

**Chapter 1 - Eternal Love**

Jesse flung open the door to his wonderful home. He didn't expect Isabel to be in, so he didn't bother to call out to her. He was only home at this time of the day because as per usual he had forgotten something. But this time the documents were so important he had to come home in the middle of the day to retrieve them. He continued to whistle "White Flag" by Dido as he made his way through the rooms. He saw the documents on the table and gave a sigh of relief. Jesse had thought it would take him longer to find them, so he went into the kitchen to grab something to eat. He decided toast would be a good choice. He put the bread in the toaster, got out the spread, opened the draw where the knives where…….

There was a noise from behind him. Someone was in the room.

"Who's there?" Jesse said, pulling out a knife and turning around. Jesse turned to see not one, but three figures in the room.

"Isa…..Isabel?" Jesse said shocked. "Isabel, hunny, what's going on? Why do you have a gun?

A shot was fired. Jesse yelped in pain as the bullet went through his arm.

"Issy? Tell me what's wrong?"

"SHUT UP!" the man to the gun wielders right shouted.

"Michael, what the hell is going on?" Jesse shouted back.

The man to the left grabbed the gun off the wielder and fired. This time Jesse's leg was the target. Jesse slumped to the ground. The woman gave the guy on the left an evil look and whipped the gun off him.

"Max? Isabel? Why?" Jesse muttered.

The woman simply replied "because I don't love you. Never have. Never will." She pointed the gun at Jesse's chest.

"This isn't you Isabel, I know you're sweet, kind, beautiful. I know you love me, and I love you, I always will, so please just put down the…

The gun was fired a third and final time. Jesse felt the darkness enveloping him. He struggled against it. Jesse called out into the air "I forgive you". But the darkness was to powerful. He slipped into the unconscious.

* * *

PLEASE R&R! 


	3. Be my baby

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Nothing at all :(

Thanks for the review again KissMeKent. However I think you maybe confused. Just to clarify in my stories, Maria is called Maria and not Ria or you may get her confused with my other character in the Unknown called "Rie". Please note the difference! 

Anyway thanks for the review and everyone else who reads this please please please review! Its why I do this!

MadRoswellFan aka Melanie

* * *

Chapter 3 - Be my baby

"Lizzie?" Jeff Parker called from outside Liz's bedroom door. He knew she would have Max in there, but he knew he couldn't control that anymore. Liz was a big girl and had to live her life….no matter how much Jeff still wanted her to be his little girl.

"Yeah dad" the breathless Liz replied.

"Me and mom are going out for a while ok?"

"Sure Dad, see you later" Liz quickly answered.

Jeff rolled his eyes and walked off down the corridor.

"Do you….think he……knows" Max muttered to Liz in between kisses.

"No way, he's too ….protective. He would have in if he …..did." Liz answered.

The two kissed for a while longer before Liz pulled herself away.

"I have to do this project now" Liz said.

"Nooo not yet" Max said trying to pull her back using the back of her top.

"Max I have to!" Liz told him, yanking the top out of his hand.

Liz moved to her desk and pulled out the project. She got her pen out and started to write.

"So what is this project about?" Max asked, coming over to join her.

"About how prospective children want or don't want to have children. Boringly easy, but yet boringly long!" Liz groaned.

"Sounds it" Max said kissing her cheek.

Liz tried to ignore him and said "and I have to put my views into it, so I'm going to be like almost every other female and say how I can't wait to have children, and can't wait until I can hold my own child in my arms." Liz beamed at the very thought. She just couldn't wait until she and Max had children. It would be perfect she said to herself dreamily.

Max on the other hand looked concerned. "Liz?"

"Yeah Max" she said dragging herself back to the project.

"I don't understand. What are you saying? That you can't wait until you have another man's child?" Max asked.

Liz turned around, laughing.

"Don't be silly! The only man I want to have children with is you!" she said leaning in to kiss Max.

But Max backed away and sat on the far end of her bed. Liz stopped laughing and looked at him.

"Max?" Liz said.

Max sighed. He had to tell her, but he knew this could cause havoc in there relationship.

"Liz, I already have a son."

Liz rolled her eyes, "Yes but that was with Tess. I want a child of ours."

"Look how that ended up. I lost him Liz. I can't risk having children."

Liz looked at him appalled.

"Risk? What do u mean risk!" Liz shouted.

"I can't risk having an alien child Liz! What if its alien?"

"So! You risked it with Tess!" Liz replied.

"That was different"

"DIFFERENT! Why is that different!" Liz shouted

"Because I didn't have a choice! I never planned for that and it was here decision to keep it not mine!"

"You always have a choice Max! What are you saying that I'm never going to have children!" Liz said her heart breaking.

"Probably, yeah! I can't Liz. Don't you understand?" Max said.

"No I don't understand! Why…."

But at that moment the phone rang.

"This is not over Max" Liz said reaching for it.

"Liz Parker" Liz answered it. "Yeah Mrs Evans he's here. Is everything alright?"

Max looked up worried.

"Ok, well here he is" she said passing the phone to him.

"Hi mom, what's up" Max said.

There was a long pause in which Max looked shocked and started to shake.

"Ok we'll be right there." Max said hanging up. He looked at Liz.

"It's Isabel. She's been arrested. Jesse was murdered."

* * *

PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE R&R


End file.
